What a Strange Occurrence
by K-chan16
Summary: The generation of South Park children we all know and love are finally in high school. Drama and angst ensues. ErcxWendy. Please review honestly, and no flames. Thank you and please enjoy my story!


A/N: Before you all read this; YES, I realize it is lame. But there are two reasons for writing this: 1, I am a VERY bored person and 2, My fangirl status knows no bounds. This story idea was concocted after watching the episode "Chef Goes Nanners" (I think) copyright 2000. In this episode, the town was split, (or shall I say, 3 to 3 to 3000) about the opinion of: Should the South Park Flag Be Changed? What my story will be pinpointing is the angst (teenage angst, since these 8 year olds act like 18 year olds) between Cartman and Wendy. (NO FLAMES!) Watch the episode. You'll see.

One and ONLY disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the South Park Characters, episodes or idea. This is purely a fan work honoring Matt and Trey's fabulous creation. Copyright… uh.. 1996-2006? Comedy Central.

* * *

The mornings in this town are always the same. The routines tend to get a little… troublesome. That is to say, I get annoyed by them. And yet, day after day, I follow the same routine. Wake up at 6:30 AM, go to the bathroom, brush my teeth and do my hair however I feel like doing it, go to my closet and pick an outfit, go to the underwear drawer for clean panties and socks. I get all my things together, grab something to eat and head out of the door to walk to school.

Same thing, day after day.

And it seems that this town of South Park is perfectly happy with the repetition, that which holds me rigid after seventeen years.

Wendy Testaburger sighed her heaviest sigh as the bus approached her, and she plastered on that smile as she spotted her boyfriend, Stan Marsh, hanging out the window to wave at her.

"So, Wendy, how did the study night at the Library go?" Stan asked, holding his gloved hand out to hers so that they may walk together. She smiled, shrugging her backpack onto her shoulders, then taking Stan's hand.

"It went well, I should say. I gathered some great info on the Industrial Revolution. " Stan paused, looking at Wendy with a confused look.

"…and what does the Industrial Revolution have to do with Gay Rights?" He asked, trying to make her sound like the stupid one.

Wendy blinked in surprise, but smiled. "Oh, that's right; I forgot to tell you… Eric and I decided to use a parallel between growing women's rights during the time of the Industrial Revolution to the Gay Rights movement of the present day." She replied, hesitant to mention Cartman. Although the four of them – Stan, Eric, Kyle and Kenny – were friends, they were always so mean to each other… even since they were little. Wendy feared that she would never understand their bond.

Or rather, she didn't WANT to understand.

"C-Cartman? Cartman was there? I thought you were pissed at him again?" Stan asked, surprised that she was even willing to mention his name.

"Yeah, I was… but he just happened to be at the Library, studying for the same debate… I guess I was so mad I forgot he was on our team!" She said, a little shocked at herself. Stan nodded. "And, so, we just… sort of started gathering information together. It was a lot quicker and a huge help." She said, smiling. She actually got to sleep at a decent hour because of Cartman's help.

"So… I guess you're not mad at each other anymore? So I can talk to him in front of you?" Stan asked Wendy, hesitant. (Boy, is he whipped…) Wendy blinked.

"I guess so." She replied, then suddenly got irritated. "I don't know Why he insists on being so immature if he end up helping me! What is WITH him?!" She yelled, unintentionally scaring Stan.

"I, ah, I dunno! He's just a stupid fatass!" Stan shouted, startled. Wendy chuckled.

"That's not nice to say." She said in a lighter tone as she entered the school building. Stan gave her a confused look, but laughed it off.

* * *

"You guys! You guys! OHMIGOD YOU GUYS!" Cartman shouted as he ran down the hallway towards the couple. Stan looked at him with interest, while Wendy badly feigned interest.

"What do you want, Cartman?" Stan asked, frowning at his friend irritated as Cartman took a moment to catch his breath.

"I just… right NOW found out… that the winning team of this debate will TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Cartman revealed this news in a quick, breathless fashion in which the couple was accustomed. Usually, Cartman came up to them with something stupid like a new gaming system or snack product… but this was different! In the excitement, Wendy squealed with joy and locked arms with Cartman in an embrace.

"That means five thousand each!" Wendy said as the teammates jumped in a circle of ecstasy and joy. Stanly watched this event with an eyebrow raised. He eventually became irritated and not-subtly cleared his throat.

"Ah, Wendy… I think it's about time to get to class…" He said, finally regaining her attention. Wendy released Cartman from her grasp and returned to Stan's side.

"Oh! You're right! Sorry to keep you waiting!" She turned to Cartman, who seemed to barely realize he was alone in his childish antics of joy. "Thanks, Eric, for letting me know that. Now I can finally get some of that stuff I've been wanting… no doubt we'll loose this Saturday!" She said, that devious yet brilliant grin on.

Cartman chuckled nervously and nodded, readjusting his snow cap which somehow became mussed in the ruckus. "Yeah, just make sure to study up! And don't chicken out or I'll hunt you down!" He said playfully, but with serious undertones. Wendy stuck her toung out at him and blew a noisy raspberry his way.

"Don't worry, I won't. See ya." She said, turning back to Stan, heading towards their next class. As they walked away, and Cartman slothfully gathered his belongings from the hallway floor, he could faintly hear the couples' conversation.

'Hey, Wendy, I wonder why this crappy town is offering ten thousand dollars? Seems a bit much, don't you think?'

'Yeah, I dunno, they can barely afford good cafeteria food I dunno why they…'

And then their voices faded off as Cartman sighed heavily, watching the form of the lovely Wendy Testaburger round the corner and away from his vision.

* * *

A/N: Ah, first chapter is done. WEWT. So, shaddup, They're in high school. Lame, I know. But they should be 18 by now! (if real life physics applied to cartoons…) so stfu D: I can write whatever I want. If they can make fun of the president, I can write a spoof on South Park. I want to hear none of your flames.

Why haven't Kyle or Kenny in the story yet? Because the story isn't about them. No, I just wanted to end the chapter now while I still had it fresh in my mind. They'll probably be in the neck chapter…. Sorry, no kenny killing… (PERHAPS??? DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN).


End file.
